El angel oscuro prisionero
by YamiTenshi66
Summary: Neji un joven de 17 años, enamorado de alguien desde hace tiempo, pero esta persona tiene una vida oscura que puede ser que haga que el flaquee ese amor que siente por ella. Una chica con nada de amor propio, y por eso no es posible de dar amor. Neji será capaza de estar con ella, sin importar el dolor que le causará, descubrirá que es lo que esconde ella, podrán seguir adelante..


_Resumen: Neji un joven de 17 años, enamorado de alguien desde hace tiempo, pero esta persona tiene una vida oscura que puede ser que haga que el flaquee ese amor que siente por ella. Una chica con nada de amor propio, y por eso no es posible de dar amor. Neji será capaza de estar con ella, sin importar el dolor que le causará, descubrirá que es lo que esconde ella, podrán seguir adelante.. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>El ángel oscuro prisionero<strong>

**_"El placer de amar sin osar confesarlo tiene sus penas, pero también sus dulzuras" _**

**_(Blaise Pascal)_**

-Chicos hoy hay examen sorpresa.- dijo nuestra profesora Anko, todos empezaron a hacer berrinche por ese examen, pero menos yo ya que estoy cien porciento seguro que aprobare por nada soy considerado un genio, el genio de la familia Hyuuga.

Así me voy a presentar mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga, un chico que es el segundo mejor de la clase 2-A de la escuela superior, tengo 17 años, soy un joven de cabellos largos castaños amarrado en una coleta baja en verdad no se porque me gusta tener tan largo el cabello será por algo de familia.

Mis ojos son de color perla característicos de mi familia y no soy ciego por si acaso muchos me preguntan si soy ciego por mis ojos.

Como siempre ya acabe el examen sorpresa, mi mirada va pasando por todos mis compañeros y al primero que veo es a Rock Lee siempre trae traje látex color verde y no entiendo porque, se podría decir que es una amigo para mí y se ve que está sufriendo para responder el examen.

Ahora veo a mi prima menor por solo unos tres meses es Hinata Hyuuga ella se diferencia de los demás de nuestra familia ya que ella tiene un cabello color negro azulado, es inteligente pero no tanto como yo, pero se esmera y eso es bueno, no es una buena para nada.

Un poco más atrás de ella esta la única chica después de mi prima que me hablo ella es Ten ten Ama es mi amiga desde la infancia en pocas palabras es como si fuera una hermana menor para mi, aunque igual que mi prima para roja parece que tuviera fiebre.

Adelante esta Sasuke Uchiha un joven que se podría decir que es el masculino el cual tengo una rivalidad ya que nosotros siempre chocamos en los estudios y los deportes.

Al lado de una de las ventanas hay una chica que mira por ella se le ve aburrida, ella es Aiko Ryuusei, una chica de cabellos revoltosos hasta la cadera de color naranja y unos dos ojos muy bellos de color violeta, no me gusta pensar esas cosas pero al verla con ese rostro angelical y pícaro al mismo tiempo hace que mi corazón lata desde que soy muy pequeño; he estado enamorado de ella desde que era un niño cuando entramos a la misma primaria, pero nunca me atreví a hablarle porque ella siempre fue alguien muy reservada diría más que yo y el Uchiha juntos, nadie le conoce amigos de vez en cuando la veo con unos chicos que no son del colegio y esos dos son un rubio de ojos azules que parece muy idiota y una chica de cabellos rosados que es muy bipolar que siempre manda volando al chico rubio de un puñetazo quien sabe porque cosas.

Así ella es la primera de la clase aunque siempre se duerme, y es de una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón no sé porque estudia por acá este colegio no es uno de los mejores para los chicos ricos, algunos dicen porque este colegio está más cerca a su casa pero quien sabe.

-Joven Hyuuga si sigue mirando a otro lado que no sea su examen se lo quito y lo jalo.- dijo la profesora haciendo que vuelva mi mirada a mi examen intentando controlando mi sonrojo, simuladamente veo a Aiko pero veo que ni siquiera le importo que me mencionara. Siempre es lo mismo ella nunca me verá para ella no existo.

Ella siempre la veo irse sola y venir sola es como si no tuviera a nadie más solo a esos dos amigos, en las reuniones familiares ella siempre viene sola sin familia, padre, madre o hermanos, nada siempre esta sola en los paseos está ella sola caminando por ahí sin que nadie la acompañe pero parece que eso le trae paz, pero no felicidad, y eso es raro, no la he visto sonreír.

Hasta yo se que una persona necesita más amigos pero ella se le ve tranquila hay muchas personas que intentan hablarle pero ella siempre se va como si no les importara la conversación que los demás les da.

-Chicos antes de que se vallan voy a formar parejas para un proyecto.- dijo Anko mirándonos a todos.

Luego de un rato esperando solo quedaba yo y... no no puede ser cierto..

-El equipo 15, conformado por Neji Hyuuga y Aiko Ryuusei.- termino diciendo dejándome sorprendido y con el corazón en la garganta, cuando en eso.

-Profesora tengo una duda.- se levanto Aiko haciendo que todos la miren raro y yo también ya que ella no era de hablar mucho.- Quien es Neji Hyuuga?.- en ese momento sentí una gran depresión ser rodeado por mi cuerpo la persona que hacía latir mi corazón fuertemente ni siquiera sabía que existía y me dolió más confirmarlo.

Espero que nos conozcamos más en este proyecto..

**::::Continuará:::: **

...

Ya sé que los pensamientos no van para Neji pero no creo que también sea un cubo de hielo hasta en la mente, no le voy a cambiar su personalidad, solo voy a narrar sus pensamientos.

La chica iba a ser Sakura, pero al final quiero que acabe en Sasusaku, Naruhina y pues Neji con Aiko.

Si les gustó dejen sus comentarios.

Bye. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
